Along with the popularization of an intelligent terminal, a consumer has increasingly large demand on the intelligent terminal, and also has increasingly high requirement on the intelligent terminal. By taking a smart phone in the intelligent terminal as an example, a user generally requires that an application, such as a mobile QQ, on the smart phone always keeps online, so that the user can receive a message at any time. However, if the application intends to always keep online, regular interaction with a network server is required. During the usage process of the smart phone, the phone is in a dormant state periodically to save the power consumption, and in order to satisfy the requirement of regular interaction with the network server, a phone system needs to be woken from the dormant state first, and then the phone can interact with the network server.
In specific implementation, each application on the smart phone generally has a function of alarm set, the application sends an alarm set indication (including an alarm set time) to an alarm manager service unit (Alarm Manager Service) on the smart phone, and the alarm manager service unit sets the alarm according to the indication and wakes up the smart phone from the dormant state at the time indicated by the alarm. Moreover, each application has an alarm, and the alarm manager service unit wakes up the phone in response to the alarm set indication of each application, respectively. However, many applications are set on the smart phone, the applications set the alarms continuously for regular interaction with the network server and causes frequent wake-up of the smart phone, and the wake-up causes relatively large power consumption of the phone, thereby reducing the standby time of the smart phone.